wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Van-Über
Van-Über Racing Developments are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Germany. The team, along with Tigron, were one of the only two new teams in Wipeout Fusion to make a return in Wipeout Pure. History Four times winner of the world championship, as a pilot, Wolfgang Van-Über was famed for his belief in "The purity of the race". Committed to traditional racing ethics and good sportsmanship, commentators believed Van-Über had been hampered by a refusal to "Play dirty", but in his words, "We must remain cleaner than clean. If all the clouds in the sky turn black, who can hope that the rain will ever cease?" A popular figure both on and off the track, Van-Über had always loved what he called "This sublime and delicious game" (a phrase which had since entered the language, giving the anti-grav 'zine "sublime and delicious" its name). Wanting to see similar action in a new age of AG racing, Van-Über went into development. However, instead of joining FEISAR's development body, he formed his own team in 2143. He later registered his new team to compete in the F9000 League. The team appeared to be quite popular thanks to their two pilots, Songen Grey and Nami Mishima, with the latter compared to the AG racing legend Arial Tetsuo of Auricom in the F3600 League. Later, however, as Grey retired, Mishima tipped to take over the main pilot spot. From then, her craft had been constantly sabotaged throughout the league. Despite this, Van-Über were able to survive the collapse of the F9000 League in October 2170. However, without any new AG racing competition, as a result of the great depression that time, Van-Über became dormant, as they then decided to distance themselves from AG racing. Later, when amateur AG racing was on the rise, the Van-Über team saw this as their opportunity to return to AG racing. As such, in 2185, they participated in the Anti-Gravity Rebirth Festival. Following the success of the FX150 Amateur League, Van-Über also planned to compete in the FX300 League. As such, Van-Über started developing their new ship for the FX300 League, and they managed to complete it sometime after the League commenced. Although the team saw a fair success, they decided not to transition into the FX350/FX400 Leagues. Appearence, Evolution & Stats The Van-Über is one of the better craft in Wipeout Fusion, in terms of performance and weapon strength. Among the three starter teams, the Van-Über has the best thrust. However, this has been brought down by poor shield strength and low stability, despite improvements of the shield strength by the team's Technical Services Director, Dieter Schmidt. On the other hand, its decent brake force proves helpful in compensating its poor handling. The Van-Über in Wipeout Pure appears to be a bridged-dual-hull ship like its fully upgraded predecessor. The ship is extremely agile, with outstanding handling and strong thrust, although this comes at the cost of speed and shield. Gallery Vanuberfusion.png|Van-Über logo from Wipeout Fusion Vanuberfusion_b.png|Alternate Van-Über logo from Wipeout Fusion VANUBER800X600.JPG|Van-Über wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion Vanuberpure.png|Van-Über logo from Wipeout Pure Trivia *Even though the team were founded on the idea of "the purity of the race", their F9000 League slogan reads "Rest in Pieces". This slogan fits with this ironic fact – They had one of the best weapon technologies among the teams of the F9000 League. *Van-Über were the only team to have survived the collapse of the F9000 League (EG-R and Xios also survived, but as a result of their merger to form EG-X). *Since they have never made any appearance since Pure, there have been speculations implying Van-Über folded after the end of the FX300 League. However, whether it is true or not remains disputed. *In Wipeout HD, there are three Van-Über billboards; one is seen in Vineta K, hanging at a balcony of an apartment, and the others are seen in Sebenco Climb, one on a large dam (due to the dam size, it is very easy to spot if the camera is at a correct angle) and another at a tower by a long slope. This seems to be weird, since Van-Über did not make appearance in the game. The same case also occurs on another team, Tigron. **It is possible that Van-Über was intended to make into Wipeout HD, however time constraints removed the team from the game. Nevertheless, the billboards remain in their original positions. Category:Teams